Impulse Control
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: So she was a bit different so what? He was famous, she was afraid. He knew what he wanted and how to get it and she knew one thing, how was it that this kimori, of all the demons out there, had her terried. Kuronue x OC ON HOLD


She wasn't like most other demons out there. Being so young in a world full of haters wasn't easy for her, she being a mix of two completely different kinds. Half Kamori and a half darkness got her into a lot of trouble with a lot of different demons. Throw her few hundred year life she never got a break. Her parents hated her for her mutation, they weren't expecting to have young ones and when she came about they got ride of her, splitting up in the end. Ai was found by Yuki. Yuki raised her on her own from the day she found Ai as a little baby. Yuki didn't care that Ai wasn't a full bred, on the contraire she adored Ai because of it. Yuki being a happy-go-lucky type always loved talking to anyone, unlike Ai who wanted nothing to do with outsiders. Ai never really learned how to interact with others without fighting them. That s all other demons seen her as, was a target. But luckily Yuki had trained her, and trained her well. Ai developed her Darkness powers pretty well with Yuki s help, she being a full blooded darkness demon, but Ai preferred her claws over anything. She liked the smell of the blood on her claws after the battle was done. Ai s favorite thing to do; sit in a tree and watch the moon rise each night, the moon was the source of her power. While Yuki on the other hand loved to mess with her enemies by getting into there minds, and if that didn t work she used her katana. Ai had a weapon as well but she didn t use it too often, twin blades.

"when do you think we'll find the next town, my feet hurt?" Yuki whines for the hundredth time in the last hour. Ai growled deep in her throat, she was sick of her whining "Just cause you have some animal in you doesn't mean you can growl at your elders" Ai's growl stopped, glaring blankly at her. "Much better good batty" Ai just rolled her eyes, as she continued on her way, her arms folded over her chest.

Her long blonde hair lay loosely on her back, covering her little wings. Her bright teal eyes full of innocence. She didn t stand very high a mere 5 6 but it didn t matter much to her. Yuki on the other hand was her complete opposite, short black hair, gray eyes and a bit taller. Both were attractive but neither really got a chance to meet males, much to Yuki s discontent. The males most times either wanted to rape them or kill them either way they shared the same fate. Ai had no experience with males, while Yuki was very wise in that area. Yuki skipped along side Ai, smiling all the while. This was typical day for the two, traveling to the next town to get food but never could they stay long, they d steal what they needed and leave, making a rotation back and forth from several towns. This town they were headed to was a bigger town full of demons and humans alike, but to get there they had to travel threw theforest they were now going threw. A beautiful forest really, nice scenery, nice smells, and peaceful. That was Ai s favorite part. Most demons didn't wonder to far out into the forests not having to and all. Really though Ai could just fly there and be there in minutes but Yuki couldn t and Ai would never leave her side.

"hey Ai"

"huh?" she snapped out of her thoughts fallowing Yuki's gaze that laid ahead of her. There on the ground lay many, many demons, all appearing dead. "what the?" Ai murmured flying ahead, leaving Yuki behind to see what happened. Ai flew over each body looking for any signs of life, a savior, but none seem to be alive. Ai flew over a kamori demon, his only visible eye opened peering up at her. She gasped landing next to him. He lay on his stomach wings spread out, his chin resting in the dirt, very pathetic looking scene. Ai stood over him in utter shock, never had she ever seen another kamori, she believed that they were all gone, but here he lay, barely conscious.

"Ai!!" Yuki called, Ai looked over to her seeing her looking a Kitsune over. "They need help" Ai nodded, kneeling down over the Kamori, she focused her energy into her hands, that hovered over the bat as a light green aura begins to heal him. He ground quietly as you finished healing him, but he didn't wake up. After the Kimori was all healed Ai made her way over to the Kitsune. His wounds were bad too, what happened they'd probably never know. She knelt down, like she had for the Kimori, and began to heal him too. "Ai you know who these two are?" Ai shrugged as she finished up the Kitsune. "They're the legendary bandits Yoko Kurama and Kuronue!" She squealed. Ai hadn t a clue who were they were, but apparently Yuki knew. "Come on before they wake up" She said grabbing Ai's arm pulling her away. She was right to leave, when the two wake up they'd sure be pissed. Ai took one last glance at the unconscious Kimori, who had awoke and watched as the two ran off. Yuki finally let Ai go as they neared a river side. She panted catching her breathe "What a long run!" she flapped down on her butt. "Those two are both high A classed, they could easily kill us, lets just hope they don't find us" Ai sat down next to Yuki thinking, "What you thinking about Ai?"

"That one was a kimori and the other a kitsune right?" Ai asked, Yuki nods staring at her, "then they could probably sniff us out if they wish" Yuki just smiled big.

"I forget your haven't seen very many kinds of demons huh?" Ai nodded staring off into the sunset, Yuki s gaze soon fallowed hers. "Looks like your gonna be on look out tonight?" Ai nodded again "You don't have to worry about them, as long as you keep your spirit energy low, they wont be able to find us."

"The kitsune can probably sniff us out ya know, for the second time?" Ai said standing up heading into the forest "Stay here, I'll go get some fire wood." Ai went off leaving Yuki there, keeping her energy as low as possible, so she didn't attract un wanted attention. She used her darkness powers to carry most of the wood rather then carry them all herself, this why she could carry more. As Ai headed back to the camp site, she heard Yuki's voice, Yuki must be going insane she thought with a sigh. But as Ai got closer she seen Yuki wasn't alone. Seeing this Ai growled, dropping the wood on the ground and jumped in front of Yuki, protectively. But Yuki only smiles laughing.

"Ai relax" she laughed pulling the confused girl down next to her. "Sorry for her rudness, she's still young, has trusting issues." Ai stared at Yuki confused. "Ai this is Yoko Kurama and Kuronue, the two you saved earlier" Ai got up getting the wood she had gathered earlier, and throw it at Yuki, who stacked it to make a fire before Ai walked over to a tree, leaning on it, arms folded, eyes shut tight. "Could you light it, Ai?" Ai's eyes shot open and the stack of wood was engulfed with black flames. "Calm down!" She growls shooting her a dangerous glare. Ai rolled her eyes before jumping into a tree, far enough away to just make out the out lines of the three. "Don't go running off now, Ai, who knows what's out there" Ai again rolled her eyes, jumping off to a cliff she had seen earlier to watch the moon rise, in hopes of relaxing a bit. "Damn her! I'm terribly sorry about her, she's really a nice girl, when she gets to know you." The two males nod slightly. "I hope she doesn't run off to far, she maybe strong but she's young and isn't that experienced with fighting on her own yet"

"should I got fetch her?" Kuronues asks getting to his feet. Yuki only shrugs with a small smile.

**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
Hyena-Chan: So i made this many years ago and thought hey why not fix it up and post it~ Kuronue needs some love tooXD i dont own any one but Yuki and Ai~ see ya next week~**


End file.
